Carpe Noctem, Seize the Night
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: Celebrating Sakura's seventeenth birthday can get pretty intimate, as one Naruto Uzumaki can atest. Short lemon I wrote. Has an extremely tiny reference to my other story The Day Before


**Eh, I hadn't updated in awhile and I felt compelled to write a lemon, (lol, call me a pervert) but this one was also inspired by a drawing I did for fanart-central.**

**I think I coulda done better with this, but I wrote this one in a hurry, so I'm sorry if it kinda stinks.**

**Please Read & Review, I need the feedback for lemon story ideas!**

**Hope you like it.**

**'Ranger**

* * *

**Carpe Noctis, Seize the Night**

* * *

Quiet and calm summer days... Naruto always enjoyed them. No school, no work, no worries; just him, the sun, and his girlfriend's birthday. There couldn't have been a more perfect day to celebrate Sakura's turning seventeen, there was a nice early-evening breeze and the skies were as clear as can be.

Naruto was dressed mildly in a pair of swimming trunks and a plain white t-shirt. The blonde-headed teen was sitting by the edge of the Haruno family pool, a small smile was painted on his face.

Sakura had successfully convinced her parents to go out for the night, leaving the house completely to the young couple. Never in his entire life did Naruto think he'd spend this many consecutive hours with her in a week. They'd spent the entire day together and finally the afternoon sun was beginning to disappear beneath the horizon in a brilliant display of pink and orange.

The water rippled slightly at his feet and he watched Sakura emerged gracefully out of the pool. She treaded water for several minutes, keeping her head halfway out of the surface staring quietly at her stationary boyfriend.

Eventually she balanced herself against the edge with her arms. "Why didn't you get in?"

He simply shrugged. "Eh, ya know me. I like watching the water more than swimming in it."

The pink-haired girl got out and took a spot next to Naruto, wrapping her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder. He could feel her wet hair through his shirt and, strangely, it felt nice.

"C'mon," She got up and gently tugged his arm. "We should go inside, it's getting kinda dark."

Naruto watched his girlfriend with a small twinkle in his eye. Her two piece red bikini fit her well, helping to express and annunciate the curves of her body. She was, by all means, perfect to Naruto and he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her.

Pulling on a pair of short-shorts, Sakura motioned for him to follow her to her upstairs bedroom.

The kunoichi had always been extremely conservative about her furniture. Although her room was rather large, all she had was a bed, her computer table with a hibernating laptop, and a nightstand. Naruto sat down on the bed as Sakura checked something on her computer. She opened her new e-mails and let out a tiny chuckle. "It seems my parents are enjoying themselves a bit too much."

"What does that mean for us, babe?"

Sakura got up and slowly started towards him. "It means my parents won't be home till tomorrow, they know they can trust me." She crawled onto the bed and behind him, whispering into his ear. "But it's the trustworthy ones they should be watching out for..." Wrapping a single arm around him, the pink-haired teen used her other hand to make him look at her. "Remember my sixteenth birthday?"

Naruto gently kissed her. "You mean the day _before_ your sixteenth birthday?"

"Uh-huh..." She gently kissed him back."

They sighed into each others' mouths. The Jonin placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her deeply into him, wrestling his tongue with hers. He had to stave off the constant boyish want to fondle her with the idea that the time would come for that.

Naruto could feel her lust through their kiss.

The blonde gently pulled away. "You've grown, eh?"

"You think so?"

"But something Ino said has been bothering me, and I kinda agree with her." Naruto paused and mentally chuckled to himself. "We don't think you're open enough with you own body..."

"You don't...?" Sakura sat up, unzipped her shorts, pulled both her shorts and bikini bottom down far enough to expose her sex. Slowly inching her way towards her boyfriend she pulled at her top so that he could see her small, but beautiful breasts. Sakura took one of his hands and placed it on her chest, then she took his other and placed it in between her legs.

Naruto was so surprised at her openness that he slightly blushed.

Sakura's cheeks were glaringly red. "Is this open enough for you...?"

He uttered one word. "Yes..."

Feeling him gently squeeze her breast, Sakura pulled him into a heated kiss. He pushed her into the bed and loosened the string on her top enough for him to slip it off of her small, skinny body. She shivered excitedly at the warm touch of his hand, pushing her bottom and shorts down to give his other hand ample maneuverability.

Naruto could feel the difference in her nature. She seemed more...sexual than before.

And he _liked_ it...

In a rather seductive and greedily fashion, Naruto ran a pair of his fingers over his girlfriend's entrance and smiled at the sound of her muffled moan. Her hot sex felt gratifying to his touch as he gently and slowly slipped two of his fingers into her. Sakura slightly bucked as he started to pull out of her pussy, rubbing against the walls of her interior.

He sensed her pleasure and pushed back into her, watching as she closed her eyes and excitement. Sakura started to spread her legs out wider, he could hear the zipper reach its max, she was begging him to go faster.

The blonde was more than happy to oblige.

He pushed and pulled faster and faster until Sakura's moans grew into gratified screams. She grabbed onto the bed sheets, swinging her waist upward so that he could make optimal penetration.

With a single, loud scream, Sakura came in a single sexual explosion.

Panting, Sakura looked up at her boyfriend. "We're not done yet, ya know..."

Naruto smiled. "Of course I know, babe."

She helped him pull his trunks off exposing his member. Because she'd seen it many times before, the pink-haired girl simply began to gently rub it with her hands. "I can't wait to feel it inside me again."

"I know you can't."

Without prior warning, and with the Kyuubi's ferociousness, Naruto pinned her against the bed and quickly penetrated her. Sakura yelped slightly at his sudden forcefulness. She panted as he lingered inside her. "God... you fucking startled me..."

Naruto chuckled slightly as he began to pull in and out of her, the wet blanket beneath their legs slowly grew larger as Sakura begged for his cock. The warm flesh in between her tight walls felt wonderful.

He pumped in and out with growing speed until it seemed that he couldn't go any faster. Naruto let out a growl and she felt him spasm. His muscular body convulsed slightly and his cum filled her pussy. Sakura's eyes shot open, and once again she screamed at the feeling of pure ecstasy.

_Pure ecstasy..._

Naruto smiled at the look on her face. "Damn it, since you're just _naturally_ tight, it makes me cum so much faster..."

The now-17-year-old girl giggled. "I like how you climax so easily... It means more for me..." She stuck her fingers into her pussy and dug out a mixed glob of thick white and clear liquid. Obviously the result of their climaxes. The teenager sucked it off of her fingers un-hesitantly, turned, and smiled to the boy lying next to her. "Tastes good..."

"When do you start that...?" Naruto said surprised. "I – um..."

Sakura smiled seductively. "The last time we did this... You were in the bathroom washing yourself up when I tried it..." She licked her fingers. "I love it..." Kneeling up and placing her hands between her legs, she caught another blob and stuck it into her mouth.

It kinda turned Naruto on. "A treat, huh? Then I might as well waste no time in making more." He pushed her back down into the bed and gently inserted his throbbing cock. "I've got plenty more where that came from, babe."

Sakura simply smiled. "Just shut up and fuck me, Fox..."


End file.
